


Like A Virgin: The Trip To Walmart

by losersclub_gray



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, It - All Media Types
Genre: Grinding, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, also based on a prompt, i just love stozier lmao, i mean /explicit/, it has a little bit of plot but wtv, like a virgin, this is also based on Glee bc im binging, this is basically pwp, when i say this is explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersclub_gray/pseuds/losersclub_gray
Summary: Stan and Richie get a little toasty, but with feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i mean it like if you're not 18+ you should probably turn back now. this is also my first time writing dirty scenes so comment or don't comment i mean it's chill

Stan’s worst nightmare had come true.

The employee had come to help him at the self checkout lane. And he was buying lube. 

And it was  _ Richie. _

His day was going terribly. Mid afternoon, he sat down for a well-deserved ‘reward’ after studying for hours straight, and found out he’d run out of lube.

Now, normally, he would order it online before he ran out and it would be an easy transaction, but after weeks of not using it, because of final exams, he didn’t realize it was almost empty. So, in his shame and lust-fueled frustration, he’d run to Walmart.

His only mistake was:

  1. He forgot that if you buy anything in the ‘adult’ aisle, an employee has to come and check your ID.
  2. He forgot which Walmart Richie worked at. The Walmart he went to just happened to be the one.



So, there he stood, his face, presumably, as red as a tomato, watching the red light flash above the scanner to alert an employee.  _ “I want to die,”  _ He thought,  _ “This is the way I die: buying lube.” _

And then came Richie, sharply turning the corner, grinning ear to ear. “I knew it was you by that mess of curls, Stan The Man!” A few customers looked over, but quickly turned around, not minding. Stan looked up towards the ceiling, begging God to save his poor sinful soul.

“So, whatcha buyin’, Stanny Boy? Alcohol, a TV, a video game, some  _ adulty items?”  _ He wiggled his eyebrows. “Please, just check me out and let me go, Richie.” Stan placed his credit card on the counter and buried his face in his hands.

He heard a few beeps and looked up, relieved Richie hadn’t looked. And then he ruined it.

Richie snorted as he looked inside the bag. “So, I was right! Pfft, Stan, don’t be embarrassed! Everyone does it! But, some people,” He leaned into Stan’s ear, “just use lotion.” Stan wanted to throw himself into a fire.

“Oh-! You have a secret boyfriend, Stanny! I never would’ve guessed!” Stan punched his arm. 

“Gettin’ it down, Stan The Man! Never took you for the type!” Richie was laughing loudly at this point, making some customers stare a little longer. Stan groaned in frustration. “I- No!”

“Stan The Man, don’t tell me this is for-“ Richie waved his hand, cackling, “ _ your _ ass? Not your boyfriend’s?”

Stan shoved him harshly by the shoulders. “Shut the fuck up, people are staring.” Richie looked at them and they quickly turned their heads. “And, no. There's no fucking boyfriend, asshole.”

“Y’know what, Stan? I’m taking this.” Stan’s jaw dropped as Richie turned around with  _ Stan’s bag.  _

“Richie, what the fuck.” Stan quickly grabbed it, but Richie kept walking. Stan was pulling hard, but was only being dragged. Once they hit the threshold of the building, Stan was fuming.

“Richie, this is mine. I paid for it. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Richie didn’t answer, but for damn sure, he kept pulling. 

“What’s your deal? Plus, you can’t leave the work premises unless you’re signed out from your shift, so-“ Richie quickly turned around, and Stan almost fell into him. They were by his car.

“I signed out when I saw you. We haven’t hung out in a while. Thought we could use the time.” Stan was  _ livid. _

“Richie, you know what I was going back to my dorm to do! Why are you being an asshole?!” Richie grabbed him by the shoulder, his shouting coming to a stop. 

“Don’t yell at me like that.” Richie’s height made Stan realize how much smaller he was compared to him. He didn’t move. 

“I want to take care of you, Stan. Have you all to myself, but I know you won’t give me the time of day unless I force the words out of you because you're so damn afraid of your feelings. So, I can give you a ride to my apartment or you can walk home by yourself with your pride-pin-covered backpack and boner for everyone to see.” Richie stood there, arms crossed.

Stan was fuming -  _ oh, how he wanted to retaliate just to see Richie’s reaction -  _ but he closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. He opened Richie’s passenger door and got in. 

And Stan pretended that he couldn’t see Richie’s smirk as he started up the car. Stan pretended that he wasn’t horny and that he didn’t want Richie. (He did. He always did.)

When Richie pulled into the apartment complex parking lot, Stan was less mad, but he definitely wanted some type of release - release from anger or sexual frustration - he didn’t know.

Richie got out and took Stan’s backpack too, and he had the little Walmart bag in hand. “C’mon.” He said, quietly.  _ “Fuck pretending. Fuck him.”  _ Stan decided he was still very, very angry. 

“No, Richie. This is crazy. We’re best friends! Why should we ruin this?” Stan stopped in his tracks on the sidewalk into Richie’s apartment and Stan could see Richie trying  _ very  _ hard not to roll his eyes. 

“Stan, you must be blind if you don't see how well we match. You keep me in line when I’m obnoxious, I keep you in line when you catch an attitude. You always check on me to make sure I’m doing well at work, I always check on you to make sure you're taking care of yourself with all that studying you do. We do almost everything for each other. Let me do this for you, for us.”

Stan could've cried. “But how can you like me like that?” Stan whined. “I'm not anywhere close to being as attractive as Beverly, I'm not funny like you, I’m not careful like Eddie, I’m not nurturing like Mike, I don't stand up for myself like Ben, I’m not brave like Bill, I'm too serious, and I don't take care of myself unless someone is monitoring me! I'm such a mess! Why do you like me?” Richie  _ laughed _ . Richie  _ laughed  _ right in his face.

“You're perfect, Stanley, don't you get it? You're blunt and truthful and brave and you don't give a fuck about what people think. You constantly help your friends even when we don't need it and you're always there for us when we do. You cop an attitude with anyone for no reason. You'll stand up for an absolute asshole even if he held the door open for you once nine years ago, okay? You're perfect.”

Stan couldn't help, but get teary-eyed. “...Fuck. Why do you have to be so...ugh!” He quickly turned around to wipe his eyes. Richie came up behind to wrap his arm around his shoulder and bring a hand down to pat his chest. “Now, will you go in and just lay with me? We don't have to do anything.” Richie reassured.

Stan almost whined in protest because he did, in fact, want something, but he didn't dare expose that side of himself to his best friend: the funny, perfect guy he had known since kindergarten. Richie simply led Stan to his apartment door by the forearm and when Richie unlocked the door with his keys, Stan pushed past him to get to the pantry.

“You asshole, you said you wouldn't buy them for me!” Stan started, minorly upset that Richie had played Stan’s feelings. Richie laughed and shut the door. “Of course I’d buy you the chocolates, Stan. It's the only candy you'll eat and I only buy the best for my favorite boy!” Richie teased, taking a seat on the couch and turning on the tv. 

(Stan didn't know Richie had opened Netflix and picked the Glee episode prior to the “Like A Virgin” episode. Richie had an hour to make Stan as comfortable as humanly possible and then he was ready to ravish him on the couch.)

 

“I need you to bring the salt and vinegar chips too!”

“1. That's a sinful flavor. 2. I will not kiss you if you taste like Satan’s ass, okay?”

“Fuck you, fine! But, you're gonna share that chocolate!”

“...Asshole.”

 

Stan trudged over to the couch and sat down fairly close to Richie, tugging down Richie’s fleece blanket and opening the box of chocolate. Stan quickly stole all of the chocolate truffles. “Why would you do that to me, Staniel, when you know those are my favorite?” Stan shrugged and popped one in his mouth.

Richie grumbled and began to eat the caramel-filled chocolates. Stan swallowed the chocolate before he spoke, unlike Richie. “Why this random Glee episode, Rich?” Richie tried to hide a smirk. “The next episode is one of my favorites.”

They both quietly ate the box of chocolate (Stan ended up feeding half of the chocolate truffles to Richie with his own hand) until it was empty and their stomachs groaned in discomfort. “Stan, why don't you lay down?” Richie suggested and Stan did, trying to lay his head down on the other side of the couch. Richie quickly pulled Stan by his bicep to lay his head on his lap. Stan grumbled in protest, but laid his head down anyway.

After a while, Richie began to run his fingers through Stan’s hair. Slowly, he'd massage Stan’s scalp, causing him to periodically shiver and Richie pretended not to notice Stan’s growing boner. “Sit up, baby.” Richie directed and Stan did, despite the surprising pet name. Richie turned Stan’s back towards him and started to massage the knots out of his back. He began to let out muffled moans.

“Does it really feel that good?” Richie teased. “I can't remember a time I've ever had a back massage, so I -probably!- have a lot of knots.” Richie only smiled at his response. “I'll get em’, no worries.” Time passed and Richie noticed the next episode started. 10 minutes into the massage, Richie stopped.

“Stan, I'm gonna go get some massage oil. How's that sound?” Stan nodded and pulled his shirt off, laying chest down on the couch. Richie quickly grabbed his box of goodies from the top shelf of his closet, filled with toys, condoms, lube, and other small things.

“I'm back, baby.” Richie said, softly, pulling out the massage oil and going full-massage on Stan’s back. At one point, Stan was having so much pain relief that he began to cry. Richie didn't realize until he finished the massage, with ten minutes until the ‘sex scene.’ “Oh, baby, why are you crying? Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me to stop?” Richie asked, worried.

Stan shook his head. “I feel so relieved, I didn't realize how tense and messed up my back was.” Stan choked out. Richie smiled, glad that was all. “Will you sit up for me, please?” Richie asked. Stan did and turned towards Richie, where Richie enveloped him in a kiss. They both pressed into each other and a passionate kiss quickly went rash, the two grabbing fistfuls of the others hair and making tongues clash together.

Stan pushed Richie off of him to pull off his shirt and then, the song came on. “Richie, you fucking didn't.” Richie went into a full smirk and began to pull off his shirt. “I made it through the wilderness!” He began to belt and Stan began to groan. “Oh my god, you didn't!”

“Somehow, I made it through!” He sang, throwing his arms into the air. “I didn't know how lost I was until I found you!” He purred the last word, pushing Stan down into the couch. “I was beat, incomplete.” Richie made a show of staring intensely into Stan’s eyes. “I’d been had! I was sad and blue, but you made me feel-” He pointed at Stan to finish.

Stan rolled his eyes, “You made me feel-” Richie joined in to their duet line. “Shiny and new!” Richie had a large grin his face, but then the chorus arrived and Richie began to harshly grind down on Stan’s hips. Stan let out a loud mix between gasp and moan, quickly covering his mouth with one hand and gripping Richie’s couch with the other.

Richie smirked and pulled his hand away with harsh force. “Nuh uh, baby, no hiding.” Stan whimpered and put his other hand to his mouth, trying to hide another moan. Richie shook his head in reprimand and pinned Stan’s hands above his head. “Richie!” He moaned, “Please no!” Richie’s face grew a little worried. “What's your color, Stan? I know you know colors.”

Stan’s face was a bright red and he had to look away from Richie’s face to announce, “Green, very green.” Richie grinded on Stan’s hips throughout the whole second verse. “I've been saving it all for you ‘cause only love can last.” Richie encaptured Stan’s lips in another kiss. “You're so fine and you're mine.” Richie tried to emphasize his point by pulling Stan’s hair making him moan even louder than he had been. 

“Make me strong, yeah, you make me bold.” Richie grinded down pretty hard on the word ‘bold’ and Stan involuntarily bucked his hips and cried out, trying to hold back an orgasm that had been trying to come out since a whole week of intense studying.

“Like a virgin,” Richie sang in Stan’s ear, “Touched for the very first time. Like a virgin, when your heart beats next to mine.” Richie didn't stop his grinding and began to suck hickies into Stan's neck, the boy beginning to sob in blissful overstimulation. “Richie, I'm gonna cum right in my jeans! We won't be able -mmHMmm-  to do anything after that!” Richie did not stop. 

“Richie! Oh! I mean iiii-hit! Please!” He did not stop. Stan got the feeling that was his goal. “Oh! Oh! Richie-!!” Stan came  _ hard  _ in his jeans. His body shook and he spasmed as Richie gently rode him through his orgasm, only making it more powerful. 

Stan was panting and tears were streaked down his face. “Alexa, play ‘Sex Playlist” on repeat until 3 am.” Richie said and Rihanna’s ‘S&M’ began to play. “You alright, baby? That looked pretty intense.” Richie asked.

Stan huffed and tried to slow down his heart rate. “I don't know, Richie, it's probably gonna be pretty intense after three-plus weeks of no masturbation and the fact that I haven't had a sexual partner since Bill and Eddie in high school.” Stan sassed, breathily.

“God, you're just asking to get spanked, aren't you? Huh? What's your color?” Richie said, quite argumentatively. Stan puffed, “Green.”

Richie turned around to open the little shoe box of goods. Stan mumbled under his breath, “Asshole.”

Richie quickly turned around with a paddle in his hand. “Just wait, baby. Just wait.”


	2. Like A Virgin: The Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> growth

Weeks has passed since the two had been intimate to Madonna - Richie would have corrected that to the Glee cast - and Stan refused to speak to Richie. He couldn't be near him or look at him without blushing furiously and having to leave the room or place. Richie had thought about pulling him aside and talking to him, but even when he tried, Stan ran away.

So, Richie knew he had to make a plan. And that plan, the best plan to ever exist, Mission: Road Trip, started with Bill Denbrough.

\---

“Wait, let me get this straight. You and Stan fucked and now you guys can't get it together, but you want me to fix it?” Richie couldn't help but smirk.

“Yeah. Exactly that.” Bill sighed. He couldn't help it.

“I don't know what you expect me to do, Richie.”  
“I do.”  
“‘And what would that be?”

“All I need you to do is inform all the losers about a camping trip that we won't actually be going on. I'll drive Stan and you'll be ‘driving’ the others. Then, at the campsite, I can just get it together with Stan. It's a great plan.”

“I don't really want to admit it, but yeah, that is a good plan.”

\---

And with that, the plan was set into motion. Bill told Stan about the trip and Stan almost declined when he found out Richie would be going, but Eddie persuaded him. 

But unfortunately, Richie was needy. Richie realized just how much he missed Stan talking to him only after he had left. Richie made a call.

“Hey, Stan!”  
“...Hi…”  
“How's it going? Are you excited for the trip?”  
“Fine. And yeah.”

Richie wanted to pull his hair out.

“I’m packing right now and I feel like I’m forgetting a lot. Can you give me a list?”  
“Couldn't you just call one of the others?”  
“No, Stan, I wanted to talk to you. Am I not allowed to talk to one of my best friends?”

Stan stayed quiet, and only answered after a long pause. “To start, you should pack your toiletries and then-”

Richie couldn't help but smile.

\---

The car ride to Stan’s apartment and the car ride to the campsite were absolutely terrible, though Richie couldn't tell which was worse. On the ride to Stan’s, Richie had to persuade himself dozens of times to calm down, not turn around, chill, not crash into a guard rail, etc. On the ride to the campsite, it was so eerily awkward and silent that Richie wanted to slam his head into the steering wheel.

When they arrived at the grounds, Richie began to pull out the luggage, but was stopped by Stan tugging on his shirt sleeve. It reminded him of a little kid.

“Where are the others, Richie?” He sounded urgent, irritated. Richie raised his arms in surrender. 

“No worries, Stan The Man! They’re on their way.” Richie felt a little bad lying, but knew this was better for the both of them.

Richie shut the hatchback to his Chevrolet Cruise and began carrying their bags to the site. Stan quickly followed in suit, not wanting to get lost. 

“I can carry my own bag.” He huffed. Richie didn't say anything.

“Richie, just let me do it.” He sounded a little less annoyed, maybe more exasperated than anything.

Again, Richie didn't answer him, more out of annoyance and stubbornness, than trying to be rude.

“Richie!” He walked a little quicker now, just to keep Stan on his toes. He heard Stan's feet hitting the ground pretty quickly and he stifled a laugh as he imagined how quick Stan had to walk to keep up.

He felt Stan pull on his bag strap and at that point, Richie broke out into a full-on sprint, laughing the whole way.

“Richie!” Stan hollered, laughing and chasing him towards their campsite. “Fuck you, Tozier!” He gasped for breath between laughs, desperately reaching for his bag with every step.

When they reached the edge of the campsite, Richie quickly turned around to spook Stan, but instead, misjudging how close Stan was, ended up with the both of them on the ground, Stan on top of him and them laughing like crazy.

“Richie Tozier, I swear!” Stan smacked his palms on Richie’s chest and pulled his duffel bag off of Richie’s torso. 

“Rude.” Stan snuffed, poking Richie in the chest.

Richie had to resist laying on the ground and just smiling. He was in love with the fact that the awkwardness and uncomfortableness had gone away, at least for a little while. He got up and walked towards the platform tent he and Stan would be staying in and set up his sleeping bag and comforter.

“Richie, where are the other tents?”

Fuck.

“Richie, for real, where are the other platform tents? And don't fucking tell me that the others are bringing their own tents, what the hell are you up to?” Stan was clearly pissed and Richie felt nervous just by the look on his face.

“Well, Stan-”  
“We aren't just gonna let the other losers sleep in crappy little tents while we sleep on a platform, that's just-”  
“Stan, I-”  
“That's so rude, Richie, we can't just do that to them. I can't-”  
“Stan-”  
“Let me finish, I can't even believe you would just let them-”  
“THE OTHER LOSERS AREN’T COMING!”

Richie’s hands were shaking. Stan just blinked. 

“What do you mean, Richie?” Stan started stalking towards him, and Richie swallowed hard.

“I may have, oh, I don't know, maybe-”  
“Spit it out, Richie.”

Stan was so close to his face that Richie swore he could hear the wheels in his head turning.

“I lied. I lied about a camping trip, so you would come out here and talk to me.”

“What the fuck, Richie!”

“Well, you didn't leave me much of a choice! It's not like you'd talk to me otherwise!”

“That's still no reason to-...Y’know what, Rich, forget it. Give me your keys, I’m going home.” Stan held out his hand, expectantly.

“No, Stan, you're being dramatic.” Richie wanted to grab him by the collar and just shake him, then maybe he’d realize how dumb he's acting.

“No, Richie, you are! Just give me the fucking keys.” Stan was storming towards the tent and pulling his bag out, then storming back towards him.

Richie held the key above his mouth. Stan’s jaw dropped.

“Richie, no, not again. You can't. Don't.”  
“I’ll do it. Don't test me.”

Stan stepped towards him and Richie dropped the key in his mouth. “No!” Stan shouted and tackled him to the ground.

“Spit it out, spit it out.” Stan repeated and Richie just smirked, holding it between his teeth. 

His voice was muffled, but anyone could hear what he was saying, “Get off of me and go sit down, and maybe, I’ll think about taking it out.”

Stan huffed and climbed off Richie, sitting criss-cross next to him. 

“Further.” Stan scoffed and shuffled a little backwards.

They both glared at each other for a little bit and after a few minutes, Richie pulled the key from his mouth. 

“Now, we can go home, Stan, as soon as you start dealing with this.” Richie stated, even though he knew that was the absolute last thing that Stan would ever want to hear.

“Deal with what, Richie? There's nothing to discuss.” Stan said, though looking the other way towards the ground with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Richie threw a pebble towards his shoe.

“You know that's not true, Stan.”

Stan got up and stalked towards the platform tent.

\---

Richie sulked around the rest of the day as much as he hated to admit it. Stan had hid in the tent all day and Richie spent most of his time collecting firewood, and kicking and skipping stones.

“Fuck you.” Richie jerked up from staring at the fire he had started about half an hour ago when the sun had started to go down. There was a closed book next to him, but it looked like he had stopped reading it quite a while ago.

“Fuck you for making me feel special, Richie. God, couldn't you pick someone else to fuck over and make feel emotions? Someone who wasn't one of your best friends?” He sat down across from him and the small fire quivered between them.

“Ben has Bev, Eddie has Bill, and Mike has Eden. We were bound to end up together right? Right?” Stan muttered. Richie hated seeing him so...disgruntled.

“Y’know, Stan, I’m in love with you. You know that and you weren't just a pick, a pity fuck, a last resort. Fuck that shit, Stan! You know me way better than that.” Richie always got kind of mad when Stan expected less from him."

“I love you, Richie, and I hate it. I hate knowing you're perfect for me, I hate knowing the losers were right about me and you, I hate knowing that my parents wouldn't approve, I hate, I hate-”

Richie sidestepped the fire pit and pulled Stan into his chest. “I know, honey, I know.” Stan began to sob into Richie’s t-shirt and Richie rubbed his back in an attempt at comfort. 

“You need to learn to love yourself. Everything about you, like the part that’s stubborn, the part that’s picky, the part that's gay, the part that loves me, Stan. You need to come to terms with yourself before you start worrying about what your parents would and wouldn't think. This is about you, not them.”

Stan’s whole body shook when he breathed and heaved when he sobbed. Richie sat down and cradled him on the log he had sat upon earlier. 

“I love you, Stan, and that's okay.”  
“I...I love you too.”  
“And that's okay?”  
“...Yes. I love you, and that's okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i finally finished this and tbh it was literally just writer's block and school. also i'm in the process of writing a ficlet for eric and adam from sex education! if you haven't seen it, it's this really great (but also very sexual) series on netflix! give it a watch if you can!


End file.
